


"Meating" all your desires

by AlexRT



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Acting, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Desire, Feeding, Halloween, Hungry, Kimono, Light Bondage, M/M, Makeup, Photography, Public Blow Jobs, Satisfaction, Sex, Smut, Undressing, Vampires, Wigs, Yôkai, flesh, ghost - Freeform, meat - Freeform, meat sucker, nikusui, sucking, yakiniku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRT/pseuds/AlexRT
Summary: A routine photography assignment turns into Aki being “transformed” into a beautiful but hungry meat sucking maiden.Come Halloween, Asami decides to treat himself and see if the advertisements are really true.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi & Takaba Akihito, Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 15
Kudos: 132





	"Meating" all your desires

“There’s no reason that two of us would be needed for an assignment like this” Mitarai grumbled as he drove, speaking to no one in particular though Aki sat beside him. “I’m totally going to get the better shot though” he continued, his words now directed towards Aki.

“You do realize this is a “joint effort” not a competition?” Aki replied, growing tired of listening to Mitarai mumble and grumble on and on for however long they’d been in the car together now. “Just be glad that we finally got an assignment with how slow things have been lately”.

“Speak for yourself, maybe if you actually showed up or answered your phone with any regularity you’d actually get some gigs.” Mitarai continued “If anything, the boss probably just felt sorry for you and that’s why he made this a double assignment”.

“Funny, I seem to recall you sitting across from me all last week and not leaving on any assignments”. Aki smirked, rebuking Mitarai’s claim. “And how can you be sure it’s not YOU that he felt sorry for?” “He probably got tired of watching you “work” on all those bikini girl photos and figured you needed to rest your eyes from staring at the screen so intently.” Aki continued to prod, smirking from watching Mitarai’s reactions.

“Do you want to walk back? You’ve been sitting so much I’m sure you could use the extra exercise” Mitarai finally came up with a response as they pulled into the parking lot of the Yakiniku King and were directed by a staff member as to where to park.

“Welcome” she spoke as they both exited the car “You must be from the photography agency, right this way please” she gestured towards the door then walked ahead to open and hold it for them. Mitarai opened the trunk and pulled out his gear and Aki went on ahead, camera bag slung over his shoulder.

The smell of grilled meat hit him the moment he walked in. He sure hoped they got lunch as part of their contract, because the smell alone was making him hungry, despite having just had breakfast not too long ago. Mitarai finally caught up and the lady closed the door. She lead them further into the restaurant, where some more staff members and the person he presumed to be the owner, were gathered and cooking.

“The photographers are here” she announced as they got closer. They all introduced themselves and exchanged pleasantries. The owner explained to them that they would first be taking pictures of the food items they were going to be featuring this month and then would be joined by another crew who were working on a commercial to go along with the print advertising that their photos would be used in.

This year, they were going to try to capitalize on the growing popularity of Halloween, and so had themed the featured menu and commercial around that. After explaining the “vision” he was going for, he then lead them over to an area of tables where a chef was just finishing preparing and plating the dishes. Food photography wasn’t necessarily either of their specialties but given the diversity of assignments they’d been given as of late, they were both becoming more experienced with it.

Aki knew this was supposed to be a “team effort”, like he himself had said, but couldn’t deny his own competitive spirit in wanting to take the pictures that would ultimately be chosen for use later. He carefully framed each shot, playing with the lighting and angles. He and Mitarai kept bumping into one another and shot each other annoyed glares as one or the other would move the plate or changing the lighting just as the other was about to take their shot. Luckily they both had enough sense about them to maintain an air of professionalism, so that to the casual observer nothing was amiss between them.

Having finished taking pictures of the plated dishes, they were then directed to another table, which had its grill turned on. Being a Yakiniku place, all the tables had a circular metal pit in the center, with a grate over it, and gas powered flames below it. Normally, patrons cooked their own food, but for today one of the restaurant’s chefs was doing most of the cooking. For this set, they would be photographing the raw and then cooking food, as well as some “action” shots of the process. The featured items included, “black” beef, “sweet” glazed pork, “bat” (chicken) wings, and bright orange kabocha (pumpkin) slices.

The chef asked them what he should do and how they wanted things to move to get the best shots. Aki preferred for people to “act natural” and then move himself accordingly, but Mitarai preferred a greater level of staging. The two glared at each other again and then came to a “truce” wherein the chef would first “demonstrate” how he would normally go about cooking, which Aki took pictures of, and then would repeat while taking “artistic direction” from Mitarai.

Once they had finished, the owner then announced that everyone could help themselves to any of the food items from the shoot and had some of the staff members bring out bowls of rice and some more raw meat items for people to cook themselves. They all sat and ate, people striking up conversations with one another about the usual mundane things. Aki was just glad that they could finally eat the delicious things that they had been looking at and smelling for so long now.

The owner scooted over onto a bench near Aki, Mitarai, and the people who would be doing the filming that afternoon. The commercial was going to have two parts to it, the first of which they had already filmed at an offsite location earlier in the week. 

“Keeping with the Halloween theme, our “story” is that a handsome young man is walking through the woods at night and comes across a beautiful maiden, who turns out to be a nikusui, or “meat sucker”. She tries to extinguish his lantern and suck the meat from his bones but before she can do that he manages to lead her along until they come to a Yakiniku King. Which is then where today’s filming comes in”. He paused to shove more food into his mouth. “They eat a King’s spread, with the featured items of course, and she’s satisfied enough to not eat him…for now anyways” The owner chuckled at his own ending. “As I can tell you from 30 years of marriage a woman is never truly satisfied but if you feed her and tell her she’s pretty that’s about as close as you can get.” He laughed again, lightly elbowing the guy next to him into nodding and chuckling in agreement.

With that, lunch came to an end as the film director gathered his people and the staff came and cleared the tables. A make-up artist and costume specialist then arrived and set up in one corner of the restaurant, while the film crew continued setting up their gear in the center. Mitarai had disappeared to somewhere, probably off hitting on one of the servers or something Aki thought, so he stood alone off to the side and just watched as everyone went about their business. Though they were assigned to take pictures of this next part, it really wasn’t all that necessary, as someone could just as easily pull stills from what the film crew captured. He wasn’t complaining though, as it gave him something to do and meant he got paid more than if they just did the food pictures.

Off to the side he noticed that the owner was on his phone and his previously jovial demeanor had changed to one of concern. Curiosity piqued, he tried to listen more closely but was a bit too far away to make much of anything out. The owner hung up and turned his attention to the center of room. Aki quickly looked away, so as not to be caught staring so intently at him.

The owner took a deep breath and then called for everyone’s attention. He sighed “I have some bad news” “Hinako’s agent just called and informed me that she’s fallen ill with the flu and will be unable to come today” he paused, seeming to mull over various thoughts and possibilities, trying to decide what to say next.  
“To remain on schedule, we won’t be able to wait for her recovery…”  
“And since I already have all of you here today I’d rather not have to reschedule…”  
“But I’m not sure where we can get someone else from on such short notice to be our nikusui” he seemed to pose it as a question to all of them, as if someone in the crowd could just materialize an actress for him. The people murmured to one another, speculating on what could be done about the situation, or whether there was simply nothing that could be done about it and that they’d have to call it a day.

Aki didn’t really care one way or another but he didn’t look forward to having to spend yet another day on joint assignment with Mitarai and knew that it would put the film people into a tighter editing and production pinch. There wasn’t much he could do about it though. He noticed that the two stylist people kept looking at him and then whispering to each other. He felt an elbow jab him in the side and turned to see that Mitarai had returned and was now standing next to him.

“Stop being such a flirt” Mitarai said in an annoyed voice, having noticed the attention the ladies were giving Aki.

“And just how am I “flirting” right now?” Aki asked turning his attention to Mitarai.

“That’s another reason I hate going anywhere with you. The chicks never look at me when you’re around” Mitarai had almost a pout to his face that Aki found hilarious but he forced himself not to laugh at.

“Well, I’m not trying to flirt with anyone right now, so they’re all yours” Aki spoke, still suppressing his urge to laugh. “But the one on the left has a wedding band so you’re already out of luck there and that server you were following has pictures of what I’m guessing is her boyfriend or her phone case” he just couldn’t resist knocking Mitarai down some more, since he found his “lady’s man” act to be annoying.

Glancing over, he saw that the two ladies were now talking to the owner. Hopefully Mitarai hadn’t already said something that would count as harassing and probably get them both in trouble. Aki rolled his eyes, ignoring Mitarai’s ongoing monologue about the date-ability of woman who may or may not already be in a relationship.

The owner and ladies looked over in their direction again, continuing to talk to one another. Aki pretended not to notice but watched with great interest as they continued discussing something. Finally, some decision was reached and the three of them approached him and Mitarai. Aki greeted them, trying to decide if he should try to defend whatever Mitarai had done or let him lie in the bed he made.

The owner looked uncomfortable but spoke, directing his attention at Aki, “I have a proposal for you” he paused clearing his throat “as I said before, we’re currently in need of a replacement for Hinako” he paused again “And it has been suggested to me by our costume stylist and make-up artist that you have the uh… dimensions and build to possibly be a stand in”. Aki felt his face flush slightly as he realized they were saying that they thought they could pass him off as Hinako.

The makeup artist chimed in “We’re not implying that you look feminine, it’s just that you have a pretty face and are the right height” The costume stylist then added “And the costume and styling are very traditional and boxy, so it doesn’t matter so much what your actual shape is”.

The owner then spoke again “I believe them if they say they can make it work, so if you’re willing, then I’ll pay you whatever we were planning to pay Hinako for today on top of your firm’s photography costs”.

Aki felt a bit embarrassed, but he certainly wasn’t a stranger to dressing-up and it was in the spirit of Halloween after all. Plus extra pay was always a bonus and he’d probably get to eat some more out of it too.

“Okay, I’ll try” Aki replied “but if there are any speaking parts I don’t think I can do them very well”.

“Alright then, let’s get this show back on the road” the owner spoke, sounding more confident again. The two ladies led Aki off to their corner of the restaurant to work their magic. Aki looked back and couldn’t tell if Mitarai was making fun of him or jealous, given the expression that he wore.

The costume stylist led him into her makeshift dressing room. “Okay, please change into this juban and then I’ll dress you from there” she pointed to the white kimono shaped linen that hung from one of the curtain rods.

Aki stared blankly at her for a moment trying to decide if he had any idea how to wear it. He could ask or he could try and then wait for her to tell him if it was wrong or not. He went with the later, giving her a nod. She then stepped out, leaving him to it. He sat down his camera bag and then stripped down to his underwear. In principal the garment before him was “just a robe” but aside from putting his arms through the arm holes he had little idea as to how to properly wear it.

“Are you ready?” she asked.

“Uh… I’m not really sure…could you help me?” he replied.

She came in and quickly reversed the layering, synched, and tied it. “Okay, now put your arms out in a “T” and stand with your feet together”. He did as she instructed. 

“Now we have the nagajuban” she placed the somewhat shiny orange robe with maple leaf patterning onto him, layering and synching it while also pulling at the back collar. “And then we have the datejime to hold this all together and just look fancy, even though no one ever sees it” she wrapped and tied the very shiny red sash about his waist.

“In the past, merchants and lower class people were forbidden from wearing flashy clothing but as a kind of “rebellion” of sorts many would still do so but under their regular clothing. Personally, I just like the bit of shimmer it adds by still wearing it underneath” She continued to talk as she pulled twisted and tied.

“Your waist and hips already match but I don’t know if your shoulders will seem too wide compared to Hinako’s?” she seemed to be talking to herself now, or simply thinking out loud, as she walked in circles around him. “It’s probably fine though”.

“Now for the actual kimono” she brought in the deep red robe which had more maple leaf patterning on the base and sleeves in oranges, yellows, and golds. She tied another cloth ribbon about his waist and then pulled the fabric up and over until it no longer touched the ground and hung neatly. She then brought out a long golden obi sash and wrapped it about him, throwing the length of it over his shoulder and then her own shoulder as she worked her way around to tie a certain type of knot. 

“Almost done” she said as she continued to pull and tighten it. 

“Okay, now onto makeup” she said leading him over to the other lady’s set up. He almost fell flat on his face as he realized he couldn’t take a full stride with how the fabric was wrapped about his legs. He awkwardly shuffled as he figured out how to walk without pulling something out of place or falling.

Now seated, the makeup artist tied a smock around him to protect the outfit and then lightly gripped his chin, moving his head about as she solidified a plan, mumbling and nodding to herself. She let go and then reached into her bag. “I need to put a wig cap on you first and then we can continue.” She spoke and then situated it over his head, quickly taming all of it into place.

“Are you allergic to anything?” She asked, holding up different color pallets as she decided what to use.

“I don’t think so?” Aki replied “This is all kind of new to me so…” his voice trailed off.

From there, it was instruction after instruction from her as he never seemed to move, not move, or do whatever one was supposed to do for such things to work. The whole process seemed overly complex and made him feel absolutely ridiculous but he guessed that was the “magic” of makeup and its “transformative” abilities.

He zoned out, as she was now to some stage where he just needed to face forward and hold still. I wonder if I should bother cooking tonight? But if I don’t then whenever Asami gets home he might not eat if there’s not already something prepared. Honestly, I don’t know how he goes so long without eating or sleeping sometimes. Maybe he’s the kind of vampire that can just feed off of the life energy of people around him. That would explain why he conducts most of his business at night too. Aki felt his face involuntarily move into a smirk at the thought of it.

“Don’t move” She chided. Bringing his attention back to the present. It wasn’t like he didn’t know how to sit patiently. In fact that was something he regularly had to do as part of stake outs. But right now, having to make no facial movements and having his legs so tightly bound together, was getting to be quite uncomfortable. It was far too much pressure all around.

“Finished” she proclaimed. Snapping her box shut. “Now I just need to pin the wig on and add some accessories and you’ll be good to go”. She stretched and maneuvered it into place and then turned his head into a pin cushion to hold it on. While she did that, the other lady returned carrying tabi socks and sandals. 

“Take your feet off the stool’s bar so I can put these socks on you” she instructed. They were rather tight but she managed to get them on and fastened in the back. The sandals however, were not going to happen. They were much too small for his feet. 

“Well I guess we’re just going to have to skip this part” she said. “I think your feet will be covered by the table for all of today’s filming anyways” she continued.

“Okay, go ahead and stand up” the makeup artist spoke, pulling off the smock in a dramatic fashion. Finally, he could get some relief and spread his legs a bit more.

“And I have a few more accessories to add” said the costume stylist, tying a rope belt with some glass beads about his waist. “There, all finished”. They both stepped back to admire their work. There were no mirrors around, so he had no idea what he currently looked like but they seemed pleased enough with the results.

“All set here” the makeup artist called across the restaurant to the rest of the crew, who now turned their attention to Aki who was following the costume stylist towards them. He heard a whistle from somewhere and felt his face redden but assumed it was likely covered by all the layers that were painted onto him. He wanted to get this over with already but was stuck moving at a snail’s pace as he shuffled along.

“My, what the demure lady you’ve become” Mitarai teased as he passed by.

“Shut it” Aki replied with a stern glare.

“Well THAT’S not very lady-like. You should definitely stick to being seen but not heard” Mitarai retorted back and then turned to go take his place with the rest of the film crew.

The owner, who also seemed to be the director, then approached, Aki finally having made his way to the “set” area. “Well I’ll say those two worked their magic yet again, you look just like Hinako did on the last set”

“Thanks?” Aki replied hesitantly.

“Okay, for this scene, we’ll need you to sit across from Takahiro. You still want to suck the meat from his bones but every time you attempt to do that he’ll highlight another food item to the camera and then shove it in your face for you to eat instead” The owner explained.

Aki felt his face reddening again. Did the owner not understand the implied double meaning in almost everything he had just told him or was he purposely joking around with him? Well at least this meant he would get to eat some more.

He sat down in the booth across from the male lead. The table was all set up and off to the side they had more of the featured items already prepared to swap in. Aki still wasn’t sure exactly how he should act. The owner saw his confusion and stepped in again.

“Just follow Takahiro’s lead.” “In the meantime, try to imagine that you want to both seduce and eat him.” “I’m sure you’ve had plenty of girlfriends, so remember how they looked or what they did and use that for inspiration” “Oh, and don’t be embarrassed, remember this is all acting and you’re just playing a character so no need to hold back” Takahiro nodded in agreement to the owner’s words, probably just wanting to get things going already as they were running behind schedule. After the owner stepped back, Takahiro spoke “For right now, imagine me as your girlfriend or whatever and it will be a lot easier”

“And Action!” Takahiro immediately transitioned into character at the command.

Aki leaned on the table, looking across at Takahiro. This was so awkward, staring at some stranger and trying to “seduce” them. But he told him to imagine him as his girlfriend or whatever…or whatever…so that meant he should try to see him as Asami right? Seducing Asami was something he had a bit of experience at but he wasn’t sure how he looked when he was doing that, only that Asami seemed to like it. He latched onto that thought and tried to channel it through all of his being, overlaying an image of Asami on the man that sat across from him.

When Takahiro leaned in to tend the grill, Aki leaned forward as well, bringing his face closer to his and staring intently at his neck and shoulder, as if making a decision about where to bite into. Takahiro then startled him by pulling back and talking about the food suddenly. With his chopsticks he then shoved the piece of beef into Aki’s mouth. Aki took it and chewed sitting back a bit as Takahiro continued to talk. He’d never watched himself while eating, so hopefully he wasn’t making a strange face or something because the food was really good.

A crew member covertly swapped the next item onto the table for Takahiro to put onto and then take off of the grill, which also contained other random cuts of meat that were actually cooking in real time. The moment Takahiro let go of the tongs Aki slowly reached across and ran his fingertips over Takahiro’s arm and wrist, trying to rest his hand over his while staring into his eyes. These hands were much smaller and thinner than Asami’s though, but before the illusion could be shattered, Takahiro pulled his hand away, picking up the next food item and breaking eye contact with Aki in order to look into the camera. He Feed him once more and talked about this item’s merits. Aki chewed while pretending to be listening and planning his next move.

If it were Asami, he’d probably start messing with him under the table or something more subtle like that but that wouldn’t work in this case. His intentions would need to be very obvious for this act. He’d already tried biting his neck and grabbing his hand. What other highly visible things could he try that also didn’t involve talking?

He leaned sideways towards the wall, contorting his body a bit to show more of it off and put his elbow on the table and rested his chin into his palm. He twisted his wrist, slowly running his fingers over his lips, and shot some sideways glances across the table to his imaginary Asami. Catching Takahiro’s attention, Aki then leaned forward, pressing himself against the table as he made his way closer to him, being careful not to touch the rim of the grill as he did so. He felt like he was practically crawling across the table but sure enough before he could get too close Takahiro shoved another piece of food into his mouth. Which Aki took and then slowly retreated with.

“Cut!” “Good job everyone” “Now for the next part I need you to look full and satisfied” The owner directed his words toward Aki. Meanwhile various empty dishes were added to the table to make it look like they’d eaten a lot more and the grill was cleared of everything that had been on it.

“I’m glad that you were able to get into character” Takahiro spoke “You’d certainly make my girlfriend jealous” he added offhandedly, praising Aki’s “acting”.

“And, Action” they started up again. Aki did his best to look full and satisfied while Takahiro spoke some more about the promotion and then ended with a tagline bringing the scene to an end.

“Okay, now for cut scene use, we need you to make some reaction faces” The film crew member spoke to Aki. “We filmed Takahiro’s earlier” he offered as an explanation to why Takahiro was now moving to elsewhere. “First look this way and react and then look that way and do the same reaction again”

“What kind of reactions?” Aki asked.

“Give us as much as you can to work with, surprised, sexy, satisfied, annoyed, hungry, delicious, anything you can think of really.”

“Okay” Aki replied.

“And Action”

Aki worked his way through the different ones. Trying to remember what he did each time so that he could duplicate it for the other camera angle. Finally he ran through as many as he could think of and told the film crew as such.

“Okay then, let’s call that a wrap” the lead film crew member spoke.

"Go ahead and get packed up and I’d like to invite everyone to stay for dinner as well" The owner followed up and then directed the staff members to clear and then reset the tables.

Aki was just happy that he could finally get out of this outfit, which in addition to being restrictive was becoming uncomfortably hot, especially having been seated by a grill this whole time.

"Smile" he heard a familiar voice say as he stood and looked in the direction it came from. He had just enough time to flip the bird before he heard the click of Mitarai’s camera shutter.

"Fuck off already, were done shooting now" Aki spoke, reaching for the camera in an effort to push it away. Mitarai protectively pulled it back but was also well aware that he was outside of Aki’s range.

"Ah! I thought you were already full, are you coming after me now?" Mitarai spoke in mock fear, continuing to tease him.

"Don’t you wish" Aki mumbled sarcastically under his breath and then shuffled away back towards the curtained "dressing room" space. The sooner he got out of this the sooner he could eat some more, he told himself.

Once there however, he realized he had no idea how to get out of it. He tried pulling at random parts with no success, but luckily when he turned around, found that the costume stylist was standing there.

"Would you like a hand?" she asked.

"Uh… yes please" he replied.

Within moments she had it untied and unwound; peeling off each layer with relative ease and speed until only the juban remained.

"I’ll leave you to the last bit then" she said and then exited the curtained space.

He undid the simple knot that held the last garment closed and then let it fall to ground, happy to finally be able to spread his legs and cool down a bit. He slipped his pants back on and hopped around to unfasten and pull the tabi socks from his feet. He put his own socks and shoes back on and then fumbled to put his shirt back on over the bulky wig. Now dressed, he slung his camera bag back over his shoulder and stepped out.

He didn’t see the makeup artist anywhere and wasn’t sure if it was okay to just pull the wig off himself. Taking full strides he easily walked back over to the area that was the main hub of activity to look for her. Half the crew had already sat down and started eating but he didn’t see her anywhere amongst them.

"Come sit and eat" some of the film crew members welcomed him over.

"Uh, have any of you seen the lady who can help me with this?" he gestured towards the wig and his face. 

"No idea, but you look fine so just enjoy the food while it’s hot". One of them offered in response.

He certainly didn’t want to miss out on the opportunity for more food and he was already over here so he mine as well join in. He sat down with some of the crew members and partook in the spread that had been assembled and was cooking away in front of them. They all ate and chatted and celebrated the completion of the filming; the rest would be up to post production now.

There was still no sign of the makeup artist and as the party seemed to be winding down he asked again about her whereabouts. Someone mentioned having seen her leave and then someone else added in “I think she had another gig to get to and left already.”

“So what should I do with this wig then?” Aki asked to no one in particular. From somewhere else he heard the costume stylist chime in “that’s actually mine, so I’ll take it back whenever you’re ready”. 

Why hadn’t she just taken it off him when he was changing before, then? He thought to himself.

The rest of the table finished what they were eating and then got ready to leave. Aki made his way back over to the changing area where the costume designer was finishing taking down the curtains and poles.

“I’ll be right with you” she said, finishing up what she was doing. 

“Alright then” she undid the clasp at the back of it and pulled out the bobby pins that had been holding it in place. “All set” she said pulling it off his head and setting it off to the side. “You can keep the wig cap, sorry I don’t have a comb or anything since your hair’s going to be a mess”.

“Thanks, that’s fine” Aki replied, pulling the netted cap off and running his hands through his hair to break up some of the matting. “I’ll just take a shower when I get home anyways”.

“Sorry for putting you through all of this today” She apologized “You did a really good job though”.

“Thanks but you guys did most of the work and I got a pay raise out of it so that’s a plus” he smiled. 

Just then he felt an arm wrap around the back of his shoulders. “Stop flirting already and let’s get going unless you want to walk back” Mitarai spoke impatiently. Aki shrugged him off “I’m coming”. He thanked her again and then followed Mitarai out to the car. It was now dark out and the city had fully transitioned to its evening scene of diners and party goers.

They both remained silent on the way back to the office. Though no words were said they seemed to have a mutual understanding that refinement and editing could wait until the next day and so Mitarai drove on after dropping Aki off by his scooter.

He rode home and walked upstairs to the apartment door, unlocking it. Surprisingly Asami’s shoes were there. Of course he would come home at a decent hour on the one night this week Aki hadn’t cooked something. Whatever, he was an adult and could feed himself. Aki thought to himself, taking off his own shoes and walking in. “I’m back” he called.

Asami was seated in his chair reading the paper and looked up slightly as Aki entered the space.

“My, what have you been up to?” Asami inquired, an amused smile creeping across his face.

“It’s been a long day” Aki said flopping down on the couch and laying an arm across his face. He was met with a powdery sensation that reminded him his face was still done up as a pale and beautiful young lady. “Ugh, I need to take a shower” he found the will to lift himself back up off the couch, offering no further elaboration.

Once in the bathroom, he stripped and showered, rubbing vigorously at his face to try to get it all off. With the addition of water, parts of it became cakey and heavy and he felt like he was practically scrapping it off. On other parts the water pooled, running off of it instead of removing it. If soap and water weren’t working, then what did people normally use to remove this kind of stuff? At least his hair was no longer matted and disheveled.

Tired of scrubbing, he called it good enough and got out, drying himself off. More of it came off on the towel though, streaks of beige, black, and brown now running across it. Great, now he’d have to figure out how to get out makeup stains next.

The mirror was fogged but he could tell that his face was quite red, as if he’d been drinking heavily. It was what it was though and he went back into the living room, happy to be around Asami during waking hours for a change.

Asami had poured himself a drink in the meantime and moved on to reading a folder of documents. Aki flopped back down on the couch, lying across it. Neither spoke for a while, each content with just being in the other’s presence.

“Have you taken up a new hobby?” Asami broke the silence “or is this a part of another one of your undercover activities?” He mused, turning his attention from the report to Aki.

Aki groaned, not wanting to imagine how this could be someone’s hobby. “All business here” Aki replied, offering up no further details.

“I thought photographers stayed behind the lens, or where you trying to lure someone?” Asami asked, taking a drink from his glass.

“I guess you could say that…” Aki replied, enjoying leading him on a bit. “I got recruited to be hungry and seductive on an advertising project” he continued, casually rolling over so as to be able to prop himself up on his elbows to face Asami. “Apparently I was a natural at both” he added, flashing a naughty smirk in Asami’s direction.

“And what was it that you were advertising?” Asami asked, seemingly ignoring Aki’s advance.

“You’ll just have to wait and see” Aki teased, resting his arms and chin on the arm of the couch, damp towel draped over his shoulders as it absorbed the water that remained from his hair.

“Was it for eyeliner?” Asami mused, reaching his hand out and running it over Aki’s eyelid and cheek until he made his way to his jaw and lifted his chin.

“No” Aki continued to smirk back at him determined to hold on to his “secret”. 

“This stuff’s a pain to get off by the way” he could feel what was left of the mascara lengthened lashes brush against his face and guessed that his eyes must still be lined as well. He shook free from Asami’s grasp and ran his own fingers over his eyelids some more to try to rub it off.

“You’re going to irritate your skin doing that.” Asami spoke “just use makeup remover.”

“And do you happen to have that laying around here?” Aki asked, knowing how little of anything Asami had on hand.

“Do you want me to send someone to get some for you?” Asami asked.

“No, it’s not that big of a deal. I’m sure it will come off eventually.” Aki replied, not wanting for someone to be sent on such a ridiculous errand run at this hour. Aki stopped messing with his eyes and went back to resting on the couch arm.

“Have you eaten?” Asami asked.

“Yeah, I’m good on food for the time being, just tired” he yawned as he finished his sentence. “But it’s been a while since you were here at a decent hour…” His voice trailed off and he closed his eyes for a moment.

When he opened them again, he found that he was in a darkened room and in his own bed. Shit, I must have fallen asleep, he thought to himself. What a wasted opportunity. He rolled over, looking for the clock to decide whether to wander back into the living room or not. How could he have fallen asleep so easily? Tomorrow was now today though and it was closer to morning then night, so he decided to stay put and go back to sleep.

He awoke to his alarm a while later and stumbled his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He looked at himself in the mirror. His eyelids had a black hue to them and patches of mix matched colors dotted his face. He turned the faucet on and tried to scrub at it some more. Reaching for a towel, his hand landed on a pack of wipes labeled “makeup remover”. Asami must have sent someone out after all. He peeled open the top and wiped his face, the cloth easily removing the colors that remained.

He finished getting ready and then left for work. At the office he spent the day combing through the food pics, selecting the best ones to do further editing on. Mitarai sat across from him, presumably working on a similar task, but every so often he would chuckle to himself.

By day’s end, Aki finished his work, printing the proofs and transferring the selected photos to a flash drive for submission. He placed it in his boss’s mailbox, walking behind Mitarai on the way there.

He quickly changed his screen as Aki approached. “Messing with your bikini girls again?” Aki sarcastically teased. “Well I’M finished with our current project, so I’ll be leaving now” Aki continued.

“It’s not my fault that I ended up having to take and go through more than double the number of photos you did.” Mitarai quipped back.

“Do you want me to help?” Aki continued sarcastically.

“No way, I’m not letting YOU take credit for MY work. Just leave already so I only have to look at one of you.” Mitarai replied, shooing him off.

Aki picked up his things and left.

Being early evening, he was not surprised to find the apartment empty when he returned. He made dinner and ate, putting the leftovers into the fridge for whenever Asami returned. He then went about his evening routine of cleaning, showering, and watching TV. As had become his “normal” he simply went to bed if it reached a certain hour and Asami had not returned. While he could forgo sleep in the short term, he could not maintain it in the long run, and so had resigned himself to roughly adhering to a schedule; the result of which was only sporadic and limited overlap of waking hours with Asami. He got annoyed at himself again for falling asleep so quickly the other day and missing one of those rare opportunities.

The days carried on and work again picked up for Aki as the winter season drew closer and more businesses and fashion lines wanted to advertise their products. They didn’t have many celebrity gossip leads and the few they did get all seemed to be assigned to other people. 

He came across one of the finished posters for Yakiniku King as he was out and about town. They had selected the photos he’d taken for the menu highlighting (eat that Mitarai) but it was weird to see himself featured in the main photo, albeit a hardly recognizable version of himself, and the caption “Meating all your desires, Halloween 2019”. A play on both the food primarily consisting of “meat” and that yakiniku was generally enjoyed while “meeting up” with other people.

When it came down to it though, it was just one of many Halloween themed posters and promotions that were plastered all over town, advertising just about everything under the sun, regardless of if the product or service in question had anything to do with Halloween or fall even.

He caught the commercial here and there as well. They had ended up making and running three of them. The first was a quick/shortened version of the story’s events. The other two consisted of the first then second half respectively, telling a more comprehensive story. They dubbed in a track of Hinako speaking over his image in the later scenes to better tie everything together. Even though their cuts were good, he still felt like it was pretty obvious that she and he were different people (maybe to the unaware observer it wasn’t so obvious though).

After work one day, he came home to find a note on the counter from Asami stating that he would be traveling for business off and on over the next few weeks; the implication being to probably not bother making extra food or trying to wait up for him for the time being. 

After the Russian incident, Asami used to always take him with him on business trips (or anytime he felt the need to leave town for that matter) but now he seemed to travel alone more often. Maybe he didn’t want to interfere with Aki’s job or felt assured enough that Aki wasn’t in any immediate danger and was no longer a flight risk. Whatever the reason, it meant that he’d be alone and without his embrace for a while. Damn he sounded needy, he thought to himself, it’s not like he didn’t spend most weekends running around with friends or partying to some extent anyways. He certainly kept fairly busy with his own social circles and interests.

And so the month carried own, with little else of note taking place, that is, until the week of Halloween rolled around.

When Aki came into work his boss motioned for him to come over. “I got a call from one of your prior assignments, which has made an interesting request.”

Aki felt an odd shiver run through his being, wondering where this was going.

“The Yakiniku King owner said that they’ve received such positive feedback from their Halloween campaign that they’d like to have the characters from the ads present on Halloween at their main branch location, where you were before.”

“Wouldn’t that just be Hinako and Takahiro?” Aki asked, already starting to guess at what was inevitably going to be asked of him next.

“Hinako already has a packed schedule and so isn’t able to accommodate their request.” His boss replied “So, the owner has asked if you would be willing to take her place or “don the role again” as he put it.” “He also said that he’d pay you the same as before and you could eat all that you wanted.”

Aki stared blankly for a moment, not wanting to deal with the stuffy costume yet again but also excited at the prospect of getting more all you can eat yakiniku and another pay bonus.

“What would I need to do? Also, he does realize that even if I can be made to look like her I don’t sound anything like her.” Aki questioned.

“He said he mostly wants the two of you to provide photo opportunities for their customers, so I’m guessing just walking around in costume.”

Aki thought about it a moment more, it’s not like he had any other plans for Halloween anyways so he mine as well do it. “Okay, I’ll do it.” He replied somewhat reluctantly but ended with one of his jovial smiles.

“Great, I’ll let him know.” His boss replied “Now here’s your editing assignment for today” his boss handed him a folder and flash drive.

“On it” he replied and made his way to his desk. His boss later stopped by with a memo containing further details about the time and job duties for his Halloween assignment.

Thursday rolled around and his boss dismissed him early so that he could go to the restaurant to be dressed for the evening. Aki rode his scooter there and locked up everything but the key in its back compartment.

The restaurant was already a bustle with the early evening dinner crowd. The greeter recognized him from before and ushered him to the back. This time they had converted the staff locker room into a changing and staging area for them.

As he entered, the costume stylist had just finished dressing Takahiro and handed him off to the makeup artist.

“Welcome back” She spoke “You can use this locker for your things” she gestured to one that was without a name label on it. “Please go ahead and get undressed and then I’ll dress you the same as before”. “Go ahead and put the tabi socks on before we get started though” she handed them to him and motioned that he could sit on the bench to put them on.

The locker room was only the width of Aki’s arm span, so this time around he had to turn and move more frequently so that she could make her way around him.

“Oh, and I brought larger sandals this time, so you won’t have to run around in just socks” She motioned for him to step into them now that she had finished dressing him. Around the same time, the makeup artist had finished her work on Takahiro and he scooted past them to wait outside the locker room.

She had Aki sit down on the bench and handed him another wig cap to put on. With that in place, she then went about her work. This time she knew which shades and tones worked well for him and finished much quicker than before. At least this time he’d be able to remove it easier, as he still had those wipes from Asami back at the penthouse.

“I’m going to use a stronger setter and matte this time so that it will last longer and look better in the random photos people take” she spoke. Aki couldn’t really tell the difference but she was probably offering up an explanation for using a different product as if he was actually paying attention to what she was doing or using.

“Thanks?” he replied “You know way more about this than me, so do whatever you think is best” he didn’t want to come off as rude but he really didn’t care what she did and at this point trusted that she knew what she was doing and was quite skilled at it.

She finished that and fastened the wig back onto his head, turning his head into a pincushion yet again with all the bobby pins. She added some hair accessories and then declared that she was finished. “I have another job to attend to this evening, so I will be leaving now” she said and then departed.

Aki shuffled out after her, now contending with not only the reduced stride but also staying balanced in the sandals. The owner and Takahiro were waiting there.

“They’ve worked their magic yet again” the owner happily boasted “you both look great” he motioned towards Aki and Takahiro. “So for this evening I would like for the two of you to make your way around the restaurant and offer to pose for photos”. “Akihito, since your voice will shatter the “illusion” please remain silent or find a way to defer things to Takahiro.” “If you want to do some acting or reenacting that might be good too, I’ll leave it up to you two.” The owner continued in his explanation. “Oh, and once we close to the public for the night you can order and eat whatever you like.”

Well I guess that would really help him get into character if he had to wait so long to eat dinner. He should have packed a snack or eaten a bigger lunch.

“Alright, the floor’s all yours” the owner said and ushered them into the dining area.

The two of them walked about, surprising people as they made an appearance by each booth. “nikusui-chan and ikemen, come take a picture with us” was a common refrain they heard throughout the evening as people beckoned them over.

Getting in and out of booths was a particular pain, especially having to sit in a “lady like” manner that squeezed his legs together in an uncomfortable way. 

The female patrons seemed to faun over them equally, many of them wanting them to reenact scenes and offering up their food. Aki wasn’t sure if there was a policy against such things but he gladly accepted since he was quite hungry and let Takahiro feed him from what they handed to the two of them.

Some of the male patrons got a little too comfortable with him though, wrapping their arms around him or sandwiching him between multiple people. At one table they were particularly pushy with him to “make the look” at them like he’d done with Takahiro and “pretend like you’re going to suck me”. Aki couldn’t help but roll his eyes but tried to remain “professional”. It was probably best that he wasn’t supposed to speak or he’d be dishing out any number of quips and come-backs right about now.

“Give me your number” “Come drink with us some more when you finish here” a particularly rowdy and drunk table demanded. Still maintaining his vow of silence, Aki shook his head no, trying to edge his way back out. “Aw come on” they pleaded “We’ll show you a real good time” “Here have a drink on us” they shoved a beer mug into his face holding it up for him to drink. He shook his head “no” still maintaining his silence. He felt a hand run up the side of his thigh and towards his ass. He tried again to scoot away, but the person on the end had effectively trapped him in.

“We must be moving on now” Takahiro spoke, nudging the person who had sat beside him to let him out. They reluctantly got up and let him leave. The person next to Aki remained seated though. Takahiro spoke again “Could you kindly stand up so that she may move onto the next table” he directed his attention to the person on the end.

“But I’m sure nikusui-chan is still hungry and I have plenty of meat to satisfy her with” he leaned in closer, wrapping an arm around Aki and trying to shove some food into his mouth. Having had enough, Aki brought the edge of his sandal down hard on the man’s foot and shoved his shoulder into his arm and side, knocking him off balance and towards Takahiro. Takahiro helped guide the man out of the way and Aki slid out of the booth. Takahiro then sat the man back down, wished them a good evening, and followed Aki to the next table.

The rest of the tables were more tame, people wanting to take selfies or for the two of them to pose like they’d seen on TV. Like before, Aki did his best to see “Asami” wherever Takahiro sat or stood, so that his expressions would be more believable. He did make many a girl squeal when he got fully into character. He’d imagine that it was Asami and that they were back at the penthouse or on a beach by the ocean. He’d see him in business suits, or a loose button down, or in his robe just after he’d gotten out of the shower.

Damn, too hot, too hot, he tried to snap himself back realizing that he was exciting himself just a bit too much. How much longer did he have to keep this up, or rather how much longer would all these layers keep him down?

It was close to closing and most of the customers had left. After they had finished up at their last table the owner came over. “Please come right this way and enjoy a meal with some of our staff members” he instructed. Takahiro made his way over there but the owner pulled Aki aside.

He looked nervous but tried to speak normally “we have another “customer” for you to visit.”

Aki’s “danger” warning system started going off in his head. “What about Takahiro?” Aki asked innocently.

“Uh, only you are wanted” the owner replied. “Please come this way to the party room”.

He had not agreed to be a “party girl” when he accepted this job and didn’t like the idea of being ushered into a closed off side room when he couldn’t easily run or kick in his current apparel.

“Please come” the owner spoke again, almost pleading but still maintaining a professional demeanor.

Reluctantly Aki followed him, deciding that if he didn’t like the looks of things from the doorway then he could always turn around and refuse to go in. Hopefully it wasn’t the drunk guys from earlier, deciding to have their second party here just to try to spend more time with him.

The owner knocked and announced himself, and then slid open the door. Aki could smell and hear meat cooking on a grill within but the space was obscured by a folding screen partition. The room was silent otherwise, with no sign of a party taking place.

The owner motioned for Aki to enter but instead of following him in he closed the door and Aki could hear him quickly walking away outside. He was fairly certain that he should just slide the door back open and leave but he was now curious about who or whom was behind the partition.

Slowly he shuffled his way toward the edge so that he could see around it. This room was all tatami flooring with cushions set around floor tables with grills in the center. All were empty and turned off except for the one in the center. There seated behind it was a very familiar face and body; the exact one that he’d been imagining all evening as he went about his work. He closed and then opened his eyes again, wondering if he was just fooling himself again or if he had passed out from hunger and was just hallucinating this whole scenario.

“Are you going to stand there all night or come eat?” Asami asked, an array of food items spread out around him.

Aki regained his composure, more convinced this was “real” now. “How did you…? When did you…?” Aki’s voice trailed off but his body moved of its own volition to be closer to the table and to Asami. He couldn’t figure out how to slip the sandals off and was in no mood to sit in seiza, so he simply flopped down, his legs off to the side, shoes still on his feet.

“How crass for a lady” Asami teased, adding more meat to the grill.

“I’m no more a “lady” then you are a “gentleman”” Aki replied, reaching to poor some sauce into a dipping plate and pulling a cooked morsel off the grill; barely letting it cool before shoving it into his mouth. “Did you threaten the owner or something to rent this whole space?” Aki asked, remembering the man’s terrified demeanor from a short while ago.

“I merely requested and paid for use of the space-“Asami spoke as if he had something else to add but was keeping it to himself.

“This doesn’t seem like your style of place” Aki spoke, shoving more meat and a glob of rice into his mouth.

“Well, I’ve been bombarded with advertisements for it all month that feature a seductive demon that proclaims that all my desires will be met here” Asami ate some of the food himself. “So I came to see if their claims were true”. He raised an eyebrow and looked across at Aki who continued to chow down.

“I’m not a demon” Aki replied, swallowing his food. “I’m a nikusui” he felt a mischievous grin creeping across his face. Recalling the “act” he’d been performing all night he leaned forward over the grill, staring seductively at the man that sat across from him; no longer having to imagine as it was all real now.

Aki reached out for his hand and unlike Takahiro and all the others, Asami did not pull away. Letting Aki’s fingers come to rest on his arm and move slowly towards his wrist and hand. Aki continued to smirk, twisting his hand to be under Asami’s wrist, gripping lightly there and raising it up. He pulled Asami closer to him.

Suddenly though, Asami whipped his hand around so that it was under Aki’s and gathering up the sleeve of the kimono, holding him away from the grill. Aki was startled but realized that having long draping sleeves over a flame grill was probably a bad idea.

“Come to my side” Asami commanded, still holding his arm. Aki shifted so that he was kneeling. The way the shoes were though, he couldn’t roll his toes and feet to be able to stand.

“Uh…” he stared at Asami for a moment, trying to decide what to do; his weight now shifted back to his heals so that Asami’s grip was the only thing keeping him upright. Aki put his other hand down, balancing himself and then lifting himself enough to move the bottom of his feet to the floor. With Asami still holding his arm, he crouch-shuffled around the edge of the table and then flopped onto his knees and then side beside Asami.

His arm was now pulled across his chest, his sleeve still in Asami’s grasp. Aki nudged his shoulder into Asami’s and moved his fingers so that they gripped Asami’s arm in the same way that he held onto him. 

Aki loosened his grip and slid down Asami’s arm over the fabric of his suit coat. Asami’s grip was mostly filled with the fabric of the kimono sleeve and so Aki was able to slide through it, bringing his hand to finally rest on the exposed skin of Asami’s wrist.

Aki turned to look at Asami, whose shoulder his head now rested on.

“I’m still hungry” Aki spoke drawing out his words and gazing into Asami’s eyes, moving his fingers about his wrist. He slowly licked his lips, still staring at him.

Asami further loosened his grip on him, letting the sleeve flutter down. Aki moved his now freed hand to Asami’s shoulder and brought the other up to do the same, twisting and pulling himself up to face him directly he then planted his lips on his. His normal taste of tobacco and whiskey was not accented with grilled pork and beef, a similar aroma surrounding them.

He moved his mouth so as to gently nibble at Asami’s lower lip, sucking lightly on it, before letting go and pulling his head back, grinning. “A nikusui will suck up all of your flesh if you’re not careful” Aki playfully teased, flashing his teeth.

“I’d like to see you try” Asami replied, grabbing Aki by the hips and pulling him so that he sat sideways across his lap, Aki’s shoulder resting on his chest. Asami reached behind him and picked up the tongs on the table, pulling more things off the grill before they burned.

Aki picked up Asami’s chopsticks and selected some of the morsels, continuing to eat like before. “Do you want some more too?” Aki asked, holding a piece up to Asami’s face as he’d taken his chopsticks. Asami accepted the offer by gripping Aki’s hand that held it and guiding it to his mouth, biting down and drawing it off of them. He released Aki’s hand and Aki went back to feeding himself.

Asami reached over and picked up a mug of beer that had been sitting there, bringing it to his lips and taking a sip before setting it back down.

“Me too” Aki proclaimed, setting down the plate and lifting himself to reach for the mug. The fabric about his waist and shoulders effectively held him back though, the obi belt not allowing for him to lean forward in the way he wanted to. He sat there perturbed at the restraints wrapped about him and was again reminded that he was quite hot from them as well, making the cold beer look all the more enticing.

Asami let out a light chuckle at his situation and then pushed the mug closer so that he could reach it. Aki picked it up and drank deeply from it. He sat it back down and finished eating what was left on the table. He felt a good level of full but wasn’t yet satisfied. 

He turned his head to look at Asami who was finishing off the last of the beer. He leaned over and licked some of the condensation from the mug, side eyeing Asami as he did so. Asami pulled the glass away setting it back down.

He brought his finger to Aki’s chin lifting it lightly and leaned his own head in for another kiss. He held him there, parting Aki’s lips with his tongue and exploring his mouth. Aki closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation, his breathing quickening and heart racing. He felt like he was burning up, his body sweating but most of it having nowhere to escape too.

Additionally, he could feel his lower region heating up as well, his legs still forced too tightly together with little room to move. He shifted his weight side to side in an effort to relieve some of the tension, or loosen the fabric so he’d have more space. The action did little to offer relief but succeeded in further exciting Asami, whom he realized he was still sitting upon. 

He stopped moving about but could already feel the shaft hardening beneath him (his own feeling similar but having nowhere to go). He wanted it though and was fairly certain Asami wouldn’t object. Aki moved his hips some more, grinding his ass against him. He pulled his head back from Asami’s grip and waited a moment for his eyes to focus properly. He grinned, knowing exactly what he was doing, though Asami’s face remained as composed as normal.

“As a nikusui I feel it’s only fitting that I suck your meat” Aki spoke erotically, licking his lips. He rested his hands on Asami’s shoulders and then ran them over his suit jacket and down to his waist. Aki continued to grind against him, while undoing his belt buckle and unbuttoning his pants. Asami made no move to stop him.

He twisted his own body around and shimmied out of his lap so that he was lying with his stomach on the floor and his head in Asami’s lap, his hands pulling down the zipper that still held his pants closed. He wished he were wearing pants too, so he could free his own that was now pressed against the floor. If he wasn’t careful he’d end up totally trashing this costume, the value of which he didn’t dare think about. Shit, this was going to be embarrassing if he still had a hard on when the costume stylist went to undress him.

Those thoughts were pushed somewhere to the back of his mind though as he continued on. “I warned you that if you weren’t careful I was going to suck you” Aki spoke, ripping down the underwear that stood in his way and exposing that which he was after. He took it into his mouth vigorously sucking and moving his lips about it. Normally Asami would grip his hair at this point; restraining or guiding him as he saw fit, but as he was clearly wearing a wig he refrained from doing so.

The angle was somewhat weird as well, as he was coming at him from the side, his neck and chest against Asami’s thigh, his arms and hands preoccupied with propping himself up. Asami propped himself up with one arm and rested the other on Aki’s back, occasionally trailing his fingers along his spine and back up.

He sucked harder and more rapidly, wanting to get him off quickly so he could get out of this outfit and they could then move back to the penthouse. Fuck, should he even be doing this in the first place, in clothes that weren’t his and in a restaurant, that he was working for, of all places? Well it was too late to turn back; he moved his tongue about, moving lower so as to caress his balls, his head hitting the back of his throat. Gingerly, he brought his teeth down and sucked deeply, finally setting him off. He swallowed, not wanting to mess up the flooring or either of their clothes, and remained wrapped about him for a bit longer.

He felt a hand grip at the back of his collar, pulling him up. “You do certainly live up to your name” Asami spoke. 

Aki rolled over, breaking loose of his grip, so that he was lying on his back, his head resting on Asami’s leg. Aki grinned, proud of himself “I’m still hungry” he spoke impishly “Can I have dessert at home?”

Asami refastened his pants and straightened his tie, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it; the smoke mingling with that of the grill that continued to burn off the small pieces of fat that clung to it. Aki regained his composure as well, cooling himself down as best he could.

“Should I go get changed?” Aki asked, hoping he didn’t look too disheveled from their little romp.

“There’s no need to” Asami replied.

“But don’t I need to return this?” Aki gestured to the costume “Plus I don’t know how to take any of this off” he continued.

“It’s all been taken care of” Asami rubbed out what was left of the cigarette in the ash tray. “I’m sure I’ll have no problem undressing you” a devilish grin formed on his face both scaring and exciting Aki.

“What about my clothes and scooter?” Aki asked, already knowing the answer he would receive.

“You’ll get them back, I’ve already made arrangements” Asami replied, shifting Aki’s head off of his leg and onto the floor. He stood up and walked to the edge, putting his shoes on and brushing his hair out of his face. “Are you coming?” he asked.

Aki rolled over and pushed himself to kneel, awkwardly trying to figure out how to stand again, opting instead to walk on his knees to the floor’s edge, where he’d then have enough space to swing his legs around; these stupid shoes were a pain in the ass. He could feel that the kimono was now quite twisted and off center though still tightly wound about him.

Everyone still there was sure to stare as he slowly shuffled his way out and was in such a state. He could never show his face here again and he already hoped that he wouldn’t be asked to work another assignment here in the future.

With Aki seated on the edge, Asami reached down and slid his arm under his knees and behind his back, hoisting him up into his arms. “Would you stop picking me up all the time?!” Aki grumbled “I’m perfectly capable of walking”.

“You’re taking too long and I’m tired of sharing you” Asami growled into his ear, whisking him out a door off to the side. It opened to the end of the hallway by where the staff locker room was.

“What do you mean “sharing” me?” Aki whispered not wanting to draw attention to them should anyone walk by.

“I do not appreciate how much you let others touch you and seeing you look at strangers the way you look at me, even if you are “just acting”” Asami replied.

Was he honestly jealous? Aki thought to himself. 

Asami opened and walked through a door to their right that led to the outside, where a familiar black car with tinted windows awaited them. Kirishima opened the door and Asami entered the car, still holding Aki on his lap. Kirishima closed the door and got back into the driver’s seat, whisking them away.

“I’ll tell you a secret” Aki whispered into Asami’s ear, brushing his lips against his neck. “I thought of nothing but you while I was filmed for that commercial” he paused letting his breath tickle against him “And nothing but you this whole evening, even before I saw you”. He unburied his face to look Asami in the eye. “And I don’t like for anyone but you to touch me.” He rested his head against his shoulder once more but pulled back as a pin jabbed into his temple.

“Fuckin’ pins” he mumbled, reaching up to try to find and remove it, guessing that it didn’t matter at this point if he messed up the wig. He fumbled about; pulling at any of the metal objects he came across. “I can’t stand this wig anymore” he complained to Asami, or perhaps offered as an explanation as to what he was doing. Lacking anywhere else to put them, he piled them on his lap. No longer feeling anything stabbing into his scalp, he then yanked the wig off, the wig cap and some straggling booby pins coming with it, and tossed it into the empty seat next to them. 

He ruffled up his hair, feeling for anymore straggling pins. Satisfied that they were all removed, he then laid his head against Asami’s shoulder again. His hands wandered over Asami’s tie and the buttons on his suit jacket, drawing circles about them and tugging gently. Asami brought a hand up and rested in on his head, ruffling up Aki’s hair and then tracing a line down the back of his neck until he came to his collar. Aki’s body quivered from the movement, it sending a shiver down his spine.

Even without looking, he knew Asami’s face would have a satisfied grin on it from his reaction. Asami’s hand continued its trek down his back and then slid over to his side, coming to a rest on his hip before moving further down to cup and lightly squeeze at his ass.

Aki could feel himself getting excited again and a breathy sigh escaped him. He wished they were back at the penthouse already and hoped that they didn’t have much further left to go. 

“We’re almost back” Asami spoke in a deep whisper, as if reading his mind. His tone of voice did not help the matter any and just made him harder. He grabbed more tightly onto his tie, wanting to jerk him around like he was doing to him, but not sure how to with so much fabric standing in his way.

He tugged on the tie to bring Asami down to him and tilted his own head up to meet his lips. “I want more of your flesh” Aki spoke, then covered Asami’s lips with his own, slowly pressing into them and dragging out the kiss to keep himself in check. He’d have already practically stripped at this point if he knew how to get out of this ensemble; given Asami’s words from before though, he probably wanted to undress him himself.

He squinted from the bright lights of the familiar underground parking area they had pulled into. Finally, he thought. Kirishima pulled the car up alongside the elevator door where Suoh was already waiting for them. He opened the car door and politely welcomed Asami home. Asami replied in turn and then lifted Aki up, stepping out of the car with him in his arms.

Normally Aki would protest at being carried, feeling embarrassed from others seeming him in that way, but given everything else he had going on at the moment, being carried seemed like the least embarrassing aspect. Still, he buried his face against Asami’s shoulder, not wanting to inadvertently make eye contact with either of Asami’s guards, both of whom had seen him in far too many heated and embarrassing situations already. He heard a small chorus of clanking as the booby pins he had set on his lap fell to the ground just outside the elevator. He continued to hide his face and Asami paid no attention to it, entering the elevator and bidding the two of them farewell for the evening.

The elevator dinged announcing they were on their floor. Asami took the few short strides needed to reach their door, unlocked and opened it, and then entered and closed it behind them, all as if in a single fluid motion.

“Get me out of this already” Aki both begged and demanded, unburying his face and looking up at Asami who was in the process of slipping off his shoes. He paid no heed to Aki’s sandals, simply continuing on in towards the bedroom after removing his own shoes.

He sat Aki down on the bed’s edge and then removed his suit jacket and socks, tossing them off to the side. Aki sat there, arms folded across his chest a pout on his face as he impatiently waited, moving his knees to try to loosen and spread the cloth wrapped about him.

Asami took a stride towards him “Now then, where were we?” he mused, pushing Aki down onto the bed and kissing his lips, and cheek, and neck. He slid his hand in between where the kimono overlapped on Aki’s chest and then followed it down to where the obi was wrapped tightly about him. Asami moved his hand from there and then worked it into the space between the kimono and obi; following it around until he was beneath Aki, pressing against his lower back.

He pulled at where the end of the obi was tucked and wrapped there; loosening it until he had pulled it free. Already, Aki could feel the rest of it loosen as well. Asami moved his hand back around, unraveling it as he went until he came to Aki’s back on the other side. Asami’s other arm remained braced on the bed next to Aki’s head, his hand messing with his hair and tracing his jaw line.

He brought his hand back around to the other side and slid it under Aki to reach for the end where he had left off at. Aki arched his back to help with the matter, pressing his pelvis into Asami’s in the process. Even with the obi loosened the layers beneath it still clung tightly to him.

Asami continued unwinding the obi in this way until the other end was found. He stood up and tossed the roll of fabric aside. He brought both of his hands to the fabric cord that remained and set about untying it. Undone, he yanked it from beneath him and set it aside.

Starting from Aki’s waist, he then spread the kimono apart, running his hands along the bright orange nakajuban that lay beneath it and leaning in closer to Aki once more. He moved his hands over his shoulders, pushing the kimono over and down, and bringing with it Aki’s arms. He continued sliding his hands over Aki’s arms until finally they were free of the kimono, which now lay bunched up beneath him.

“This one suits you better” Asami remarked, leaning back again to admire the layer that was hidden beneath. Asami kneeled down, disappearing from his sight. He felt him undo and remove the sandals. He cupped his heel and undid the tabi’s fasteners at the back of his ankle. Asami lingered there, and then moved further up his calf instead of down, not stopping until he reached the base of his thigh. Aki spasmed from the touch, a small gasp escaping from his lips before he could bite down on them.

He could feel himself getting hard again but his dick still had no room to move; the remaining layers binding it down. Asami moved his hand back down and finished removing the socks. He stood back up and just admired Aki who was laid out before him.

“Would you stop staring and get me out of this already” Aki said, annoyed at how long Asami was taking and that he’d simply stop at this moment.

“I prefer to savor my dessert” Asami replied, placing one knee on the bed and then sliding Aki further up until his body was completely on the bed, Asami kneeling over him.

“Yeah, well I could go for some more of your flesh too.” Aki smart mouthed, reaching up and placing his finger between Asami’s neck and tie, pulling down on the knot until the tail had run through and it fell from around his neck. Aki grinned proudly at himself and then went to undo his buttons.

Meanwhile, Asami slid both of his hands beneath him, sliding between the nagajuban and the datejime pulling out the datejime’s tail like he’d done with the obi. He more swiftly passed it between his hands, the datejime being much shorter as well. Aki watched as a grin formed on his face and he sat back up, Aki hastened trying to finish undoing the last few buttons.

“This reminds me of something” Asami spoke, still holding onto the datejime. He rolled it out so that he held the length of it between his outstretched arms and then twisted it to make a rope; looking hungrily at Aki. Swiftly, he wrapped and tied it about Aki’s wrists as he fumbled with the last button, moving Aki’s hands away from his shirt. 

“Cherry red looks so good on you” he admired his knot tying and then lifted Aki’s hands towards his face, kissing the spot where the fabric and skin met. “I was warned to be careful around nikusuies so I figured I better take precautions” Asami continued; guiding Aki’s hands to rest on the bed above his head.

He reached down and took either side of the nagajuban in his hands and threw it open like curtains on a nice day. All that remained now where the thin juban and his underwear. Asami’s shirt hung loosely as well, only a single button still fastened. Asami pressed his chest against Aki’s, gently biting at his neck. Aki whimpered, his own body burning and desiring greater attention.

Asami lifted his chest from him to create enough of a space for his hand. He followed the collar of the juban down until he came to where it was tied on the side. He undid it, and then ran his hand across Aki’s bare skin as he flipped the juban open, pausing to play with one of his hardened nipples on the way. Aki moaned and bucked his hips unintentionally in excitement, digging his shoulders into the bed, at finally having the skin to skin contact and being able to shed all the robes and belts. Asami bit into him harder, eliciting another cry and causing him to buck again.

Asami stopped playing with his nipple and placed his hand on Aki’s hip, holding him down. He turned his attention from his neck to his lips and kissed him. He moved his other hand to his hip as well and drank in his moans as he pulled down his underwear and groped at his ass. He pulled his lips away and took in the sight of the man beneath him; giving him a moment to catch his breath.

“Ngh–I – I” Aki panted trying to speak between the waves each squeeze or caress brought with it. “I–I want your meat–inside of me” he tried to smirk but felt his face being distorted as Asami began to finger him. “I want to–want to suck you in–ah” he continued, his voice accented by the stretching now taking place inside of him.

Asami pulled out and lifted Aki; finishing removing his underwear and pulling him forward; flipping around so that he was on the bed and Aki were kneeled over top of him. Aki’s bound hands now hung before him and the juban and nagajuban billowed out around him.

Asami reached down and undid his own belt and zipper and then freed his cock from the confines of his underwear. Aki could tell that he was just as excited as him.

He grabbed a hold of Aki’s hips and lowered him down onto him; his cock slick with precum. Aki’s own hands fondled himself, leaving Asami’s free to move his hips as he saw fit. Aki groaned at both the relief and pressure being applied; already Asami was half way in.

He continued to move him about, sliding him up and down while thrusting ever more forcefully. He’d barely prepared him but still his body accepted it so willingly. Aki’s own hands struggled to keep pace, losing dexterity as Asami brought his thrusts closer and closer to where he liked it best.

Then he made contact with it, sending Aki over the edge. His body convulsed and he lost all control of his hands and the core muscles holding him up. He cried out and collapsed onto him; the thrusting continuing as Asami finished getting himself off inside of him.

Asami let go of one side and crawled his hand between them, gently pushing Aki’s hands aside. He wrapped it around Aki’s cock and finished jerking him off, stroking Aki’s back with his other. Aki moaned in contentment, still riding the high that Asami’s cock had brought him. He laid on Asami’s chest unable to move but on cloud nine.

“You really do suck quite well” Asami playfully growled into his ear, slowly stroking his hair.

“mmhhmm” Aki mumbled in response. “I am a meat sucker after all” he finally found the energy to say, lifting his head enough to reach Asami’s shoulder. He opened his mouth, biting and sucking there with what energy remained, until he drifted off; the robes covering them like a fall canopy and thus bringing Halloween to a close.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aki awoke to the morning sunlight filtering through the curtains and a bed occupied by only himself. He buried his head into the sheets not wanting to face the morning yet. He found that his wrists were still bound before him and that he was covered by the robes that remained on him.

Shit, it was Friday and he should be at work. He rolled over and brought himself to kneel on the bed. The other costume pieces laid strewn about and areas of the sheets were now stained from his face. He flexed his wrists, trying to slip out of his bonds, and when that was unsuccessful, tried biting and pulling at it with his teeth to no avail.

“Damnit Asami, you better not have left already” he mumbled to himself, wondering how else he could get out of this on his own. He shuffled to the edge of the bed and stood up, making his way to the living room. He saw Asami sitting there, a file on his lap and a phone in his hand. A perfect opportunity for some payback for leaving him bound.

He slinked his way forward and brought his arms down and around Asami’s head from behind, pushing the phone out of the way and coming to rest on his shoulders. Asami didn’t miss a single beat, finishing his conversation as if nothing had happened and then hanging up.

“Untie me” Aki demanded, the robe sleeves sliding down and covering both Asami and himself in bright orange. Asami leaned forward to set the phone down, pulling Aki with him. He then stood, twisting out of Aki’s grasp in the process and turning to face him.

“You’re certainly more monster then maiden now” Asami mused, chuckling and tousling Aki’s hair.

“Come on, I need to clean up and go to work” Aki stated, pushing his bound wrists towards Asami’s face. “Halloween’s over” he added. Asami took Aki’s hands in his and kissed them, undoing the knots with ease and slowly unwinding the makeshift rope.

“Satisfied?” he questioned, letting go of Aki.

“For now” Aki smirked and then left to go get cleaned up.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) Halloween! As the self-proclaimed Halloween Queen in my social circles and at work, I ended up being quite busy and running out of time to finish this before Halloween, so here it is a week late.
> 
> [Yakiniku King](https://www.yakiniku-king.jp/) is a real chain restaurant in Japan and is my favorite yakiniku place in the immediate area. If you happen to be near one I recommend checking them out. 
> 
> I love folklore, supernatural, and paranormal things so with this piece I wanted to share a yokai story I had stumbled upon ([the nikusui](http://yokai.com/nikusui/)). The kanji for which (肉吸い) literally translates to Meat肉 and To Suck吸い. The reading is different but it’s also the same “suck” that is used in the word for vampire (吸血鬼Kyuuketsuki) or blood血 sucking吸 demon鬼.
> 
> I’ve been dressed in kimono and yukata multiple times now and it always ends up being a very tedious process. Personally, I don’t really like wearing kimono because of how they restrict my movement, but I do like hakama and wearing kimono in a more open style under them.
> 
> I’ve recently started playing with makeup to try to up my cosplay game and not have to rely so much on friends to do it for me. Early on, I was unaware of makeup remover’s existence and so was quite perturbed at the struggle of getting makeup off my face with just soap and water. As a side note, I’d love to hear suggestions/recommendations for makeup to use for cosplay.
> 
> Now I'm off to read the latest chapter of Finder from the copy of BeBoy Gold that I picked up last weekend but haven't touched yet.  
*edit* Sadly the December issue did not have a new Finder chapter, so I will have to wait for the February issue (which comes out in January).


End file.
